dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Elf
Dalish Should we make a seperate page for the Dalish? I think there's enough info that we could...Jackimole 19:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know what is meant by, 'Dalish elves are haunted by a werewolf curse that was created by the Dalish.'? Because the werewolf page says that if one is a werewolf you only have that one form, and that the transformation only occures after being bitten by another werewolf. DrizztxGuen 17:37, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Hmmm I hadn't seen this sentence before. It does indeed sound incorrect. I assume the intent was to imply, that there are Dalish clans who fight with werewolves, though perhaps the Dalish, not the werewolves, are the cause of the fighting. So I shall change it accordingly :) Loleil 22:47, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I have seen also the reference about that curse. I don't remember where, maybe in the Stolen Throne book? Elvhen Veluthil 19:17, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :I couldn't find any reference to a Dalish/werewolf curse, though I haven't read the book, so if it's in there feel free to add it back in :). Loleil 00:45, 18 July 2009 (UTC) slavery does anyone know for sure how long ago the elves were freed from human enslavement? I know in the video they have at the Dragon Age Origins website said that they had been free for many generations but they aren't very specific. : The elves rebelled against the Tevinter Imperium in the days of Andraste, which happened roughly 1000 years ago. But slavery still exists, to a certain extent, in the present-day Tevinter Imperium. : -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Saturday, October 3, 2009 @ 7:30 pm (ET) ::Indeed - this was also when the new homeland of the Dales was founded. --ManicMan 14:56, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Sarethia lives where? The first quote under "Alienages" is attributed to Sarethia of the Gwaren alienage, but the character creator datafiles contain an almost identical quote attributed to "Sarethia, hahren of the Highever alienage." Which is it? --Jabor 23:08, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Well I just had a look for sources, and I found one saying Gwaren and another saying Lothering! So I'm guessing we won't know for sure until the game is released. I might remove her location until we know for sure. Loleil 01:35, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Leave it until the games comes out so we can know then, please. The info on this codex can be outdated.--Selty 07:22, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :We have three different sources with three different locations. To me, that seemed like there was enough uncertainty that we should hold off on providing a definite location until the game provides the answer and I suspect people will hardly notice the missing word . Loleil 07:59, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Chantry and the destruction of the Dales The Chantry destroyed the Dales because they didn't want to worship the maker and sing the chant of light - which for the Chantry, was like saying their 'holy mission' could never be completed whilst the Dales still stood. I don't see why this article is featured when the first section is lacking in details that are clearly stated in the game codex. --ManicMan 14:56, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I agree. The reason for the Exalted March is hardly "unknown." They allied with the Andreste and her followers against the Tevinter Imperium, but the elves were attacked in the first Exalted March because they did not give up belief in their gods for belief in the Maker. That is, in fact, the purpose behind every Exalted March: to attack those that do not believe in the Maker and his prophet Andraste.---- 09:03, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I would edit it myself, but the page is locked for everyone, including registered folk --ManicMan 10:47, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I've editted the page now. Can someone review my changes and see what you think? --ManicMan 21:22, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Chantry attack The page appears to be locked for unregistered editors, so I'll just add here that the Chantry didn't attack the Dalish for "unknown reasons" as the article states, but because of the alleged attack on the village of Red Crossing. The game suggests that this is likely an excuse, but is still the official reason for the exalted march. 07:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I've editted the page now. Can someone review my changes and see what you think? --ManicMan 21:22, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Elven accent Shouldn't we add a Trivia section? Among the things listed there could be their accent, I heard it as an American, I'm not sure though. -- 16:50, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I believe they are listed as having a lack of an accent, most likley caused by the loss of there culture and history.--Gdubs (talk) 05:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Sexuality Someone removed my post: "It could also be noted that most if not all elves have high sexuality. So much so, that it seems many are bisexual. This can be seen at times in both Dalish and City Elf starter zones as well as Zevran being a romance option for both the male and female Warden." From the trivia section and didn't put it anywhere else on the page. They also didn't say why it was removed. This is fact, I've played through those areas and have spoken to elves to get a good idea of what I was posting. If someone may want to revise my statement thats fine. I don't mind a post being deleted. What I don't like is someone deleting a factual post and not leaving a reason. Griffmstr835 (talk) 05:08, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Likely because there is not enough evidence to claim that Elves are more sexual than other races, as I have never notice anything like that. I dont believe Zevran being Promiscuous has anything to do with the sexual nature of other elves.--Gdubs (talk) 05:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm with Gdubs on this. You can't consider an orphan raised in a brothel and sold like a piece of meat to be a typical elf. Zevran has the single most horrific back-story of all the companions in Origins. I don't think a human who managed to survive what he did would be any different. As far as the rest, the elves did not strike me as being any more bisexual than humans. I really have no clue what basis that conclusion is founded upon, and I played through all of those same areas too. -Vim- (talk) 06:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) welsh elves? yo i was just wondering..why are the elves gonna have welsh and irish accents in dragon age 2? i mean...im welsh..and we dont sound like you would imagine and elf to sound =/ sorry forgot to log in and sign..still want an answet thanks :) Voruse (talk) 21:52, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Well to non-welsh, it might be perfect for the elves. It's certainly unique among the other races and nations of Thedas. Not to mention that the Elvish language as created by Tolkin is based on Welsh. So, in a game clearly heavily influenced by Tolkin's works it makes sense that the accent should be welsh.--DetailedSubset (talk) 22:47, February 15, 2011 (UTC) i suppose..i just remebered the elves in the mmorpg "runescape" have welsh names and so does their god..i think welsh word make for good elfish names...but..they should be a bit careful with what welsh accent they use becuause an elf with a welsh accent like say.. Rhod gilbert would be just insane..due to him having a low gravely voice but if they use more like rob brydon's welsh accent i think it may acctually go well..just like any accent it varies on what part of the country you come from..but its a small country so not that much variation hah..Voruse (talk) 23:49, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if anyone has noticed but there are about two Dalish with Welsh accents, and the rest are Irish. Oh and by the way Voruse there is a lot of varieties of the Welsh accent being Welsh myslelf, oh and can you refrain from taking the piss out of my country? sorry what? are you dense? i clearly stated i myself am welsh! im not taking the piss im stating the welsh accent does not work well for elves!Voruse (talk) 03:07, May 24, 2011 (UTC) dalish and city elves i noticed in da:o the city elves think of the dales as brutes, but in da2, the city elves bow to marethari when she enters the alienage. though this was in kirkwall, as apposed to ferelden. im guessing the rumors about the dales differ from location. just a thought. Mikazuki (talk) 16:27, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Humans VS Half Elves It says that if eves mate with humans, they only have human children. However, in DA2, Feneral was half elf, notable with features such as slightly pointed ears. It is specifically said that he's half elf. Is this inaccurate information, or did Bioware just not think this through? --The offspring of humans and elves are always human. References (David Gaider on BSN): http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/9/index/575146/2#576558, http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/9/index/575146/2#578489, http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/9/index/575146/3#856189 --Feynriel is a skinny human, but he does not have any truly elven characteristics. There is nothing in his appearance that contradicts what David Gaider established originally. --RaeCaoileann (talk) 00:02, November 6, 2011 (UTC) He has slightly pointed ears, and his page on the site says he's half-human/half-elf. (talk) 00:19, November 6, 2011 (UTC) * Yes, and I have edited that out (again) as I seen no evidence or proof to the existence of actual half-elves. I am glad I have Gaider's actual posts on the matter, because I have been looking for them. I do not recall anyone in game referring to Feynriel as a half-elf (in a "No, he's not quite human, or elf" way). He's just a human, albeit one you could probably guess had some elven ancestry. Vegnas (talk) 19:16, November 11, 2011 (UTC) : Maybe it's just me, but I don't always take Gaider's word for everything. He's already proven on a few occasions to me that it doesn't seem he is always very consistent. On the subject of half elves, part of DA's purpose is to build your own story; so in my version humans can have elven children :P EzzyD (talk) 16:33, March 24, 2012 (UTC) If Feynriel is a human, someone should take anatomy book and look what homo sapiens skull looks like o.O. I believe the reason why Gaider made up so much of rather bad failure in basic genetics (imo) is because of gameplay reasons. The thread refernced on BW site is two years old, way before DA2 where they decided to revamp all races to look more alien. Sure an elf from DA:O that look more human can have a human born, you just need to add height and make some flat years. But with this new design? Not really...Feynriel doesn't really look human, his facial features, ears, nose bridge and irises does not correspond with other humans.(And I know in game he is not referred to as elf blooded but come on, they just don't really want to admit they thought up of revamping species much later). I personally think the could be open to discussion at least. Another matter is that BW was just too lazy to make a model for entirely different race. I would like to see what BW has to say about elf-blooded AFTER making elves into alien looking folk. ;) ( (talk) 07:31, April 13, 2012 (UTC)) Trivia Section Much of this section seems to be more "speculation" than "trivia." Would anyone be opposed to moving the more speculative bits into their own section? Also, some points are a little redundant or overlap. Could be tidied up a little. I would remove the statement, "Even the elven word for their own people means, "the people" just like the counterparts of for example Native Americans and Ainu." The premise here is inaccurate. There are myriad examples of cultural group names that essentially mean "our people" or "people of something" or "people from somewhere," etc. Moreover, present-day common names for many Native American peoples come words/terminology from languages other than their own. Commenting on other parallels is interesting, but elves in DA seem to draw overtly from Celtic cultural influences more than anything, so we shouldn't risk going overboard drawing ties elsewhere. There are plenty of other cultures out there with similarly broad commonalities. --CaptainFlan (talk) 06:09, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :A late reply, but we don't have any sort of speculation section since we do not allow them. Generally, it's avoided, but it sometimes make their way into the trivia section. Although it is ok to make some comparisons to real-life events, it should be concise. If there are too much conflicts about the trivia item, I think the best course of action is to simply remove the items. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 21:08, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Origins Is it just me who sees the two varients of elves as comparisons of real life races/ethnicities. The city elves remind me of the Jews, with their close knit community, high value of marriage and a philosophy existing around keeping the fait alive. The Dalish seem to be the Celtic clans that survived in Britain after the Norman/Roman/Saxon/Viking invasions.-- (talk) 17:14, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Centered image I've removed it since it was off-wiki and, this is a personal comment, it had this weird black border which I think we should avoid when posting pictures on the wiki, unless it is for the wiki's layout which are personalized. The "image in the center" was used for kossith page (it still is, but it was more or less agreed upon to use that kind of layout for race pages). --'''D. (talk · ) 21:08, January 26, 2012 (UTC) History and Trivia Edited history to more accurately reflect the codex: the Imperium wasn't the first human civilization that the elves encountered. The Tevinter Imperium formed after the elves closed themselves off to the shemlen. Edited trivia, removing the bullet claiming that elves and humans have human with elves features. According to David Gaider, elf-human children appear fully human. And there was no source for the trivia bullet, so it is better for it to be removed unless the fact can be verified. Rathian Warrior (talk) 00:40, February 16, 2012 (UTC)